1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to money holders, and, more particularly, is concerned with a method and apparatus for a celebration money hanger for use in the lapel area of clothing being worn by the user.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Devices related to money hangers have been described in the prior art, however, none of the prior art devices disclose the unique features of the present invention.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2006/0230501, dated Oct. 19, 2006 to Roudeze, IV disclosed a festive garment with fasteners which can be used to hold money. U.S. Pat. No. 1,089,956 dated Mar. 10, 1914, to Polyanich disclosed a tag having a clip thereon for connection of tags and receipts thereto. U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2007/0277416 dated Dec. 6, 2007 to Fedan disclosed an ornamental gift card holder. U.S. Pat. No. 6,148,550 dated Nov. 21, 2000 to Niedfeld disclosed a money pocket. U.S. Pat. No. 5,481,758 dated Jan. 9, 1996 to Gabler disclosed a garment having a message relating to money printed thereon. U.S. Pat. No. 3,555,623, dated Jan. 19, 1971 to Cocchiaraley disclosed a money clip for holding money.
While these devices related to money holders may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention, as hereinafter described.